Sakura et les autres sorciers
by tchiichan
Summary: Sakura a enfin transformer toutes les cartes mais de nouveaux problèmes arrivent, de nouveaux sorciers pas vraiment gentils! Pleins de reviews, merci. BONNE LECTURE


_Sakura et les autres sorciers_

**Prologue : **

Cette histoire est un Fanfic du manga Sakura avec les noms Japonais des personnages. Card Captor Sakura est une marque de Clamp.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 1 : LES ARRIVANTS

- Sakura, il faut se lever, ce matin tu rentres en 6°, dit Kéro

- Oh, oui !

- Tu es devenu la maîtresse des cartes et tu n'arrives toujours pas à te lever le matin !

- Kéro, Grrrrrrr !!!!!!

- Dépêche-toi, Sakura, cria son père

- Oui, répondit-elle, Tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi, maintenant que toutes les cartes sont là ? demanda-t-elle à Kéro ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Je vais être en retard

Sakura sortit de sa chambre et son père était entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour, Papa

- Bonjour ma chérie, Kéro-Chan ne veut pas descendre

- Je ne sais pas, il est un peu bizarre ce matin.

Dans la chambre, Kéro regarde par la fenêtre

- Sakura, je pense que tu es prête à les affronter, pensa-t-il

Dans la cuisine, Sakura pris son petit déjeuner en vitesse, et partit seul pour l'école, son frère, Toya, et Yukito sont dans un appartement prés de l'université de Tokyo.

Fujitaka, dans sa chambre discute avec Nadeshiko.

- Bonjour ma Nadeshiko

- Il se passe quelque chose

- Quoi ?

- Toi, Sakura, Yukito et Kéro vous êtes en danger, ils arrivent. Téléphone à Eriol, il t'expliquera

- C'est si grave

- Oui, je pense

Sakura arriva devant son école

- Bonjour Sakura

- Bonjour Tomoyo

- Shaolan, ne vas pas tarder

- Woé !

- ……

- Shaolan ! Bonjour Shaolan

Shaolan embrassa Sakura

- Bonjour ma Sakura, ça va ?

- Oui

- Bonjour Tomoyo

Tous les trois pénètrent dans la classe quand trois filles s'approchèrent d'eux.

- Bonjour vous trois, fit Naoko

- Bonjour à vous, répondit Sakura

- Vous savez qui sera notre nouveau maître ? demanda Chiharu

- Ce sera peut-être une femme ? dit Naoko

- Oui, répondit Rika

- Asseyez-vous, cria un homme

- Oui, répondirent tous les élèves

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Horie Eiji, je serai votre professeur pour cette année et Mlle Shimizu Natsuki qui sera un professeur stagiaire. J'espère que vous serez tous admis au collège. Bien aujourd'hui, vous allez vous présenter. De plus, nous avons un nouvel élève. Tu peux entrer.

Un jeune garçon entra, il était plutôt grand, bruns avec de magnifiques yeux verts.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hideki Motosuwa et je suis enchanté d'être parmi vous.

- Tu peux t'asseoir, tiens, il y a une place derrière, la jeune fille brune au fond (Tomoyo). Bien vous allez vous présentez. Nom, prénom, date de naissance, age, matières préférées. On va commencer par le fond à vous, jeune homme.

- Je m'appelle Shaolan Li, j'ai 12 ans, je suis né le 13 juillet, j'aime le sport et les mathématiques.

- Bien vous

- Je suis Sakura Kinomoto, j'ai 12 ans, je suis née le 1er avril, j'aime le sport

- Continuons

- Je m'appelle Rika Sasaki, j'ai 11 ans, je suis née le 24 juin, j'aime le sport

- Je m'appelle Chiharu Mihara, j'ai 11 ans, je suis née le 28 mai et j'aime le français

- Je suis Takashi Yamazaki, j'ai 11 ans, je suis née le 1er juin, j'aime bien les mathématiques. En parlant de mathématiques, vous savez que c'est un célèbre savant du nom de Thématique qui a crée le nom de mathématiques…

- Je vois que nous avons un farceur dans la classe, assied-toi mon garçon. Bon continuons

- Je m'appelle Naoko Yanagisawa, j'ai 11 ans, je suis née le 10 novembre, j'aime les mathématiques.

Le reste de la classe se présenta et ce fut la récréation.

- Shimizu, tu peux venir voir, fit Horie

- J'ai beau cherché, je ne l'ai pas senti

- J'ai senti que Li et Kinomoto avaient des pouvoirs mais j'ignore si ce sont eux que nous cherchons

- Minoru Kokubunji, Naozumi Yatsuka et Eri Kasugano surveillent le lycée et l'université

- Bien, retournons en classe

Le soir, Sakura, Tomoyo et Shaolan allaient vers le parc aux pingouins quand ils rencontrèrent Yukito, Toya et un autre jeune homme

- Sakura ! fit Yukito

- Bonjour Yukito, répondit Sakura

- Salut petit monstre, dit Toya

- Je ne suis pas un monstre

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Tomoyo

- C'est vrai, vous ne devriez pas être à l'université

- Si, mais, Minoru Kokubunji voulait visiter un peu la ville, nous allons au sanctuaire vous venez ? Expliqua Yukito

- On est partit, firent les trois amis

Ils marchèrent un petit moment et apprirent que Minoru avait 18 ans, il venait d'entrer de l'université, il habitait la région d'Osaka et partageait l'appartement avec Yukito et Toya. Ils arrivèrent et virent Nakuru, Eriol et Kaho devant le sanctuaire. Nakuru courrut et sauta sur Toya

- Toya, mon Toya

- Azuki, tu peux descendre

- Oui

- Eriol, Mlle Mizuki que faites-vous ici ? demande Sakura

- Nous sommes venus car…..

A ce moment, il croisa le regard de Minoru

- Hmmm, hmmm, nous avons quelques petits trucs à faire

- Vous n'en avez pas parlé dans vos lettres.

- Sakura, Shaolan, Yukito, je peux vous parler

- Woé !!

- Ouais

- Oui

Tous les trois se séparèrent du groupe

- Je suis venue prévenir Sakura d'un danger

- Lequel ? demanda Shaolan

- Et bien, il s'agit des adversaires, Sakura, il y a 300 ans, Clow Lead était le plus grand sorcier du monde et beaucoup de magiciens venaient le défier et maintenant c'est toi la plus grande sorcière au monde

- Woé !!

- Ce qui signifie que maintenant, c'est Sakura, la cible de ces sorciers, dit Shaolan

- Oui

- Que peut-on faire ? demanda Yukito

- Rien pour le moment, laissons les venir

- Oui

Ils retournèrent avec les autres et visitèrent le sanctuaire.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1

CHAPITRE 2 : LA VERITE DEVOILEE

Tous se séparèrent, Minoru envoya un message par télépathie à Shimuzi

- J'ai senti la présence de Clow Reed ; et je l'ai vu

- C'est impossible, il est mort, répondit la stagiaire

- C'est sa réincarnation alors, enfin la plus important c'est qu'il discutait avec Sakura Kinomoto, Shaolan Li et Yukito Tsukishiro

- Yukito Tsukishiro ? Peut importe, ce sont bien eux que nous avions repérés

- Quand passons-nous à l'attaque ? demanda Minoru

- Bientôt

- Je ne pourrais pas attendre longtemps !!!

- Ne fais pas de bêtises !!!

Sakura était dans sa chambre, elle venait de finir son repas avec son père et Kérobéros.

- Kéro, tu étais au courant de ses adversaires ?

- Ils t'ont attaqué ?

- Non, mais Eriol m'a mise en garde !!

- Ne t'en fais pas, personne n'a vaincu Clow Reed et tu es la plus forte que lui, tu n'as rien à craindre. Et puis, je te protègerais

- Merci, Kéro

- Il faut se coucher maintenant

- Oui

Elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans ses draps. Kéro éteignit la lumière et tous les deux s'endormirent.

« Rêve de Sakura »

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je serais sur ta route, répondit l'inconnu

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tes pouvoirs

Dringggggggggg

- Sakura, il faut te lever

- Mmmh...

- Sakura, il est 7h10

- Oui, Kéro, j'ai encore fait un de ses rêves bizarres

- Prémonitoires ?

- Oui, il me prévenait d'un danger

- Ils sont déjà ici ?!?

- Je pense

- Il faut veiller sur toi, je viens à l'école avec toi

- Merci... Oh ! Je suis en retard !

Elle s'habilla très vite et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner que son père avait préparé

- Bonjour, Papa

- Bonjour, Sakura

- Bonjour, ma petite maman

- Sakura, tu as le numéro d'Eriol

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais lui parler

- Il est au sanctuaire avec Mlle Mizuki

- Ok, j'y passerais ce soir

- Il faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard

- Bonne journée Sakura

Sur le chemin, elle bouscula une jeune femme

- Ahhhh !!!

- Excusez-moi, je suis désolée

- Ca va ! Y a pas de mal

- Bonne journée Mademoiselle

- A toi aussi, jeune fille

Sakura continua sa route et la jeune femme envoya un message avec son portable :

« Sakura Kinomoto est la nouvelle maîtresse des Clow Cards. Eri »

Sakura arriva dans sa classe, Tomoyo était déjà là.

- Bonjour, Tomoyo

- Bonjour

- Kéro est venu avec moi, aujourd'hui

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause de ses adversaire

- Je vois

Shaolan entra avec un air déterminé

- Bonjour Shaolan, fit Tomoyo

- Bonjour mon Shaolan

Il embrassa Sakura

- Il faudra se parler pendant la récré

- D'accord, répondit Sakura un peu déconcertée

- Bonjour, tout le monde s'asseoit, on va commencer les cours.

A la récré, Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaolan et Kéro était à part

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sakura

- Avec Eriol, nous avons lancé un sort !

- Qui consiste à quoi ? fit Kéro

- A dévoiler la vérité

- Alors ? dit Sakura

- Il suffit de regarder tout le monde, ceux qui possèdent des pouvoirs et mettent à briller, c'est le cas des deux profs

- Horie et Shimizu ??? S'étonna Tomoyo et Sakura

- Oui, il faut se méfie

Le soir venu, Fujitaka marchait vers le sanctuaire quand un homme surgit devant lui

- Je suis Naozumi Yatsuka, je sais que tu caches la présence de Clow Reed en toi !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi, vous voulez parler

- Mmmh, ne nie pas ça ne sert à rien

D'un revers de main, Yatsuka envoya valser Fujitaka

- De toute façon, je te tuerai !!!

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui poses les questions ! Où est ta fille ?

- Ne faites pas de mal à Sakura

Yatsuka aplatit le père de Sakura au sol

- Tu n'es pas en position pour revendiquer quoique se soit !

Soudain l'agresseur de Fujitaka fut propulsé en arrière

- Je te trouve bien prétentieux, fit une voix de femme claire et cristalline

- Encore toi

- Et oui

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais

- C'est exact maintenant, dégage

Yatsuka disparu, en se téleportant

- Ca va, demanda la femme au père de Sakura

Elle aida Fujitaka à se relever

- Je m'appelle Ceres

- Et moi, Fujitaka, merci

- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, où allez-vous ?

- Au sanctuaire

- Je vais vous accompagner

- Merci

Ils marchèrent en silence et arrivèrent enfin Eriol était là

- Eriol, appela Fujitaka

- Ah ! Vous êtes là ?

- Ca ira maintenant, demanda Ceres

- Oui, merci encore

Ceres repartit en s'envolant dans les cieux comme elle était arrivée

- Qui c'était ?

- Ceres, enfin bref, je viens d'être attaqué

- Déjà, ils sont rapides

- Si Ceres n'était pas intervenu, je serais mort

- Ils veulent nous empêcher d'aider Sakura

- C'est bien ce que je pensais

Le lendemain, Sakura riait avec ses amis lors d'un pique-nique sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Il y avait Shaolan, Eriol, Nakuru, Yukito, Toya, Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Tomoyo, Takashi, Suppy cachait dans le sac de son maître et Kéro dans celui de sa maîtresse.

Le professeur Horie et d'autres personnes approchèrent vers eux.

Shaolan se retourna et vit que tous brillaient

- Sakura, ce sont les adversaires

- Ils vont attaquer maintenant

- Je pense

Suppy sortit du sac et se transforma, Kéro fit de même ainsi que Nakuru et Yukito, Sakura, Shaolan et Eriol se levèrent

- La bataille va commencer !!! Cria Horie.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2

CHAPITRE 3 : LA BATAILLE

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Naoko

- Sakura, Shaolan Eriol sont des sorciers

- Oh !! ça explique beaucoup de choses !

- Et les autres, interrogea Chiharu

- Le tigre ailé doré c'est Kérobéros, le bleu, c'est Spinel Sun, Yué c'est le garçon habillé en argenté et Ruby Moon, c'est l'autre.

- C'est vraiment fascinant, fit Naoko.

- Bonjour, maîtresse des cartes

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Te vaincre et également tes pouvoirs

- Pour être le sorcier le plus puissant du monde

- Exact

- On se battra, vous ne les aurez jamais, fit Eriol

- Mmmh...

D'un revers de main, Horie propulsa Eriol en arrière qui tomba inconscient après avoir heurté l'arbre.

- Eriol, crièrent Sakura, Spinel Sun et Ruby Moon

- Vous allez le payez, menaça Ruby Moon

Elle envoya des pics argentés mais un bouclier protéger les sorciers et ses pics revinrent vers elle qui s'écroula aussi.

- Clé du sceau sacré qui détiens les pouvoirs de l'étoile, révèle moi ta véritable nature, moi Sakura, chasseuse de carte, je te l'ordonne, au nom du pacte, je te l'ordonne. Maintenant, je suis prête et vous allez regretter ce que vous venez de faire

- C'est tout, ce que tu sais faire, c'est décevant !!!

Tous encerclèrent Sakura et ses amis

- Spinel Sun, tu veux bien protéger les autres, demanda Sakura

- Oui

Spinel Sun mit un bouclier autour de Naoko, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Toya, Rika et Takashi.

- Comme ça, tu ne le feras pas de mal, fit la chasseuse de cartes

- Exact

Yué se mit à voler et les attaqua

- Yué, non, cria Sakura

Yué se mit à brûler à cause d'Eri

- Carte de l'Eau

Yué était inconscient

- Ouf, Shaolan ?!?

- Le garçon, Shaolan est sous mon contrôle. Qu'est ce que je fais de lui ? dit Natsuki

- Fais lui attaquer Sakura, ordonna Horie

Shaolan sortit son épée et donna un coup vers Sakura que Kéro intercepta et reçu le coup dans son pelage et il s'écroula

- Non, Kéro, Shaolan reprend-toi, c'est moi, c'est Sakura

Un chant étrange, une belle et sensuelle voix se fit entendre, Eriol, Yué, Kéro, Ruby Moon et Shaolan reprirent connaissance, leur blessure guérit

- Tu croyais que je te laisserai faire, Eiji

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Ceres

- Je suis désolée mais ils sont sous ma protection

- Maître, il vaut mieux partir, fit Natsuki

Tous les adversaires se téléportèrent et Ceres se posa délicatement sur le sol

- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien, demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, ça va

- Merci, fit Sakura

- De rien

- On dirait qu'ils ont eu peur de toi, dit Shaolan

- Pas vraiment, mais je suis plus puissante qu'eux

- C'est vous qui avait sauvé le père de Sakura ? Interrogea Eriol

- Oui, mon nom est Ceres

- Vous avez sauvé mon père ?

- Il se nomme Fujitaka ?

- Oui

- Alors, je l'ai sauvé aussi

- Quand vous avez dit, ils sont sous ma protection, ça signifie quoi ? demanda Shaolan

- Que personne ne vous fera de mal

- C'est rassurant, fit Sakura

- Malheureusement, ça ne durera qu'un temps, jusqu'à ce que je sois vaincue.

- Et vous allez être vaincue bientôt

- J'espère pas !

- Que peut-on faire, interrogea Eriol

- Ils ne se risqueront pas à vous attaquer tant qu'ils ne seront pas capables de me vaincre mais ne vous en faites pas la dernière personne qui est réussi se nommait Clow Reed.

- Clow Reed !!!!!

- Oui, il y a 300 ans mais je n'avais pas cette apparence ni ce nom

- Aya Mikagé ??

- Comment... Je vois, réincarnation comme ton père, Sakura

- C'est ça

- Je suis vraiment heureux de te rencontrer ou de te revoir, fit Eriol

- Oui, bon il ne vaut mieux pas rester ici ! Eriol et Fujitaka sont à protéger en priorité car Horie c'est que Clow Reed à percé mon secret donc il va vouloir vous torturez pour vous le faire avouer

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Sakura

- Si Horie a le pouvoir de me vaincre alors vous ne serez plus en sécurité

- Je vois, dit Shaolan

- Allons tout chez moi, proposa Sakura.

Trois moi plus tard, Ceres était rester habiter avec la famille Kinomoto. Horie et les autres sorciers préparaient leurs vengeances

- Vous êtes prêt ?

- Oui, nous sommes prêt ? Répondirent tous les sorciers

- Il faut anéantir Ceres

Horie quitta le groupe et entra dans une autre salle. Une silhouette se tenait devant lui mais on ne voyait pas son visage.

- Maître, nous sommes prêts, fit Horie

- Je suis fier de vous

- Je suis heureux de vous servir, maître

- Bon, je vais me préparer pour l'école

- Pourquoi allez-vous à l'école ?

- Pour voir Sakura, avant le combat pour anticiper ses réactions

- Bien, je vous laisse.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 3

CHAPITRE 4 : LA FIN DU COMBAT

Dans le salon, Sakura, Yué, Ceres, Shaolan, Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru et Spinel Sun préparaient un plan pour la bataille finale. Fujitaka avait été kidnappé, les autres sorciers étaient en mesure de battre Ceres donc ceux qui étaient sous sa protection.

- Sakura, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père, il ne lui feront rien, rassura Ceres

- Oui, c'est sûr ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas

- Il faut aller libérer ton père, Sakura, fit Shaolan

- Mais comment savoir où ils sont ?

- Pour ça t'en fais pas, je trouverais

- Voilà le plan, en un on trouve où est ton père, en deux, on massacre ces sorciers en trois, on ramène ton père et en quatre, on a gagné, énonça Shaolan

- C'est ça, confirma Ceres

Ceres et Eriol étaient dans une pièce à part

- Tu lui as parler du véritable ennemi, demanda Ceres

- Non, même moi, je ne connais pas son visage, je ne l'ai jamais vaincu c'est toi qui la fait, Aya

- Oui, ça va être dur pour Sakura

- Sakura a une formule invincible

- Si tu le dis mais je m'inquiète pour elle

- Tu disposes d'une magie tellement puissante

- Oui, mais celui qui trouvera mon véritable nom sera en mesure de me commander et le dernier à l'avoir trouvé c'est Clow Reed.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Fujitaka n'à aucun souvenir de sa vie antérieure.

- Peut-être pas consciemment mais inconsciemment

Shaolan, derrière la porte avait tout entendu. Quelques minutes, plus tard, tous étaient réunis.

- Ceres, je peux te parler en privé, demanda Shaolan

- Oui

Tous les deux allèrent dans la pièce, où quelques instants plutôt Ceres et Eriol discutaient.

- Eclair, viens à mon aide

Ceres fut propulsé en arrière par surprise

- Shaolan, qu'est ce qui te prends

- Dis moi ton véritable nom, comme ça, je pourrais te commander

- Non Shaolan, je ne te le dirais pas

Eriol entra dans la pièce

- Tu n'es pas en mesure d'exiger quoique se soit et d'ailleurs pourquoi Eriol ne te commandes pas

- Parce que Ceres a déjà réalisé mes trois vœux, fit Eriol

- Vœux ??

- Oui, je suis un génie, mon nom est comme la lampe

- Et alors, il peut recommencer

- Mon nom c'est effacé de sa conscience

- Mais pas de son inconscient, c'est ce que tu disais tout à l'heure

- Exact

- Laissa là, demanda Eriol

- Non, pas maintenant, fit Ceres

- Quoi ??

- Le père de Sakura a mal, vite !!!

- On est parti, cria Shaolan

Tous se retrouvèrent devant la plaque des adversaires

- Si j'ai bien compris, leur but est de capturer Ceres ? Interrogea Shaolan

- Oui, mais pas que ça, répondit Eriol

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu ? demanda Sakura

- Ceres ne voulait pas

- Tu sembles bien l'aimer, dit Tomoyo

- Elle fut la fiancée de Clow Reed, elle lui révéla son nom et celui-ci fit trois vœux. Il a trahi sa confiance.

- Elle ne lui en veut pas

- Si mais Ceres a l'habitude d'exaucer les vœux

- C'est quoi les trois vœux de Clow, si c'est pas indiscret ? demanda Sakura

- Attention, cria Eriol

Horie venait d'attaquer le groupe.

- Ceres, le maître va bientôt connaître ton nom

- C'est bien, j'ai hâte de vous servir

- D'ailleurs pourquoi les protéges-tu ?

- C'était un vœu de Clow Reed

- Je vois

- Carte du vent, capture le, fit Sakura

La carte du vent, Windy, captura Horie

- Maintenant, tu bouges plus, menaça Shaolan

- Vous n'avez aucune chance contre le maître

- C'est ce que nous allons voir ?

Une heure plus tard, ils battirent Natsuki, Eri, Shimizu et Minoru.

- Sakura, tu vas affronter un grand sorcier que Clow Reed n'aurait pas pu vaincre sans l'aide de Ceres, fit Eriol.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt

- C'était une de mes volontés, Sakura, Eriol et moi, nous avons confiance en toi. Derrière cette porte, il y a ton père et ce grand sorcier. Bonne chance.

- Personne ne peut aller avec toi, ajouta Eriol.

- Je pourrais t'aider si tu trouves mon nom.

Sakura entra dans la pièce. Le père de Sakura était inconscient assis sur une chaise

- Sakura, je suis content de te revoir, fit une voix

- On se connaît déjà ?

- Oui

- Je ne sais pas. Qui es-tu.

- Je me nomme Hideki

- Motosuwa ?

- Oui, c'est la première fois que je donne mon nom et que je dévoile mon visage.

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, Hideki

- J'ai peur que tu n'es pas le choix

- Pourquoi dont-on se battre ?

- Pour déterminer qui est le sorcier le plus puissante

- Je ne cherche pas à être la plus puissante. Que veux-tu faire d'un tel pouvoir ? Les autres viendront te défier

- Je sais, mais je veux être le plus puissant, c'était la volonté de mon père, lui aussi a pris le contrôle de Ceres

- Pourquoi Ceres ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a de spécial.

- Elle exauce les vœux. Trois pour être exact. Mon père a souhaité le pouvoir, moi et l'amour

- Je comprends, si tu veux, je m'avoue vaincue

- Etre nommé le sorcier le plus puissant me donne le droit de connaître le nom de Ceres. Tu renoncerais à tous ce que peut t'offrir Ceres ?

- Oui, alors tu es le sorcier le plus puissant au monde !!!

Sakura, Hideki et Fujitaka sortirent de la pièce

- Sakura, accourut Shaolan

- Ca va, Shaolan

- Tu as gagné, demanda Eriol

- On ne s'est pas battu

- Hein ? fit Shaolan

- Sakura m'a offert le titre du sorcier le plus puissant

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? demanda Eriol

- Je ne sais pas trop

- Je dois respecter la volonté de mon père

- Kamui ???

- Tu savais ??

- Oui, il avait dit que par tous les moyens, il referait trois autres vœux, mais on dirait que c'est son fils qui a gagné. Tu me laisse dire un mot à Eriol et Fujitaka en privé ensuite je te dirait mon nom.

- Oui

Ceres, Fujitaka et Eriol se séparèrent des autres qui rentraient chez eux, enfin heureux.

Nadeshiko apparut.

- Ceres, fit la mère de Sakura

- Oui, Nadeshiko, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer

- Vous vous connaissez, demanda Eriol

- Clow, tu te souviens de tes trois vœux. Il y a eu la protection de ta famille, la victoire sur Hideki et le dernier qu'on soit heureux dans une prochaine vie. Quand tu t'es réincarné en Fujitaka et Eriol moi aussi, j'ai pu créé un double, il s'agit de Nadeshiko. Je suis heureuse que nos autres nous, on pu être heureux.

- Je suis heureux aussi, murmura Eriol

- Tu as Kaho, et moi je repars pour exaucer des vœux, nous sommes bien comme ça

- Mais où est ton bonheur ?

- Je le trouverais

- Tu sais pourquoi Clow t'aimait

- Non

- Lui non plus, mais son pouvoir de prédire l'avenir ne pouvait fonctionner à tes côtés car tu es protéger de toutes les magies.

- Maintenant je dois rejoindre Hideki pour qu'il réalise ses trois vœux

- A bientôt et merci pour tous, firent Eriol, Fujitaka et Nadeshiko

- A bientôt

Ceres rejoignit Hideki

- Maintenant, je vais te dire mon nom

Elle se glissa prés de son oreille et murmura

- Mon nom est Nadeshiko

Tous les deux disparurent dans un grand flash de lumière.

FIN


End file.
